Masturbation Can Lead to Fun
by Izzanami
Summary: Written for the inumir community week 22 prompt - Learn. Miroku finds InuYasha peeping at the girls and gives him a lesson about pleasure. Yaoi, smut, One Shot, Miroku/InuYasha


Title: Masturbation Can Lead to Fun

Author: Izzanami

Pairing: Miroku/InuYasha

Rating: R

Warnings: Masturbation, smut, man sex

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Miroku, I'm making no money from this.

Summary: Miroku catches InuYasha being a peeping tom, and gives him a lesson in pleasure.

Word Count: 2135

Theme: Week 22 - Learn

A/N: I think I'm too late with this, but I wrote it so here it is.

It was one of his favorite activities, a treat for the eyes. Watching the girls bathe was something he always did, and damn it, he wasn't going to stop. They could hit him over the head, throw boulders at him, and he would not stop, no, no way, it wasn't happening.

He had picked out the perfect spot earlier when they had stopped to camp, an little ridge that looked over the spring below, plenty of trees to hide him… it was perfect.

He made his way up to that perfect spot he had found, trudging through the underbrush, he was almost there, his cock twitched in anticipation. He came around a thicket of trees his mouth watering, he'd be getting an eyeful in a moment.

As he came upon his spot he saw something he definitely didn't expect, oh no, it was his silver haired, red clad friend sitting against a tree is _his_ perfect spot.

This was an interesting turn of events, InuYasha was sitting with is back against a tree, facing away from the girls, but Miroku had seen it, the abrupt turn of his friends head. The Hanyou had been peeking over his shoulder at the girls. Yes, that is exactly what he was doing, it explains why he hadn't noticed him coming.

"Oi, pervert, what are you coming up here for, to protect the girls?" InuYasha's voice was sarcastic, he knew exactly why the monk had come.

"Do you mean what you were doing? Pretending to be up here to protect them, but really you just want to look!" Miroku smiled slyly at InuYasha, he knew exactly what he was doing, the closet peeping tom, always acting as if he was above such activities.

"I… I was not. I'm just staying up here, to make sure they're safe you hentai." InuYasha's voice was a bit nervous, the monk had definitely seen him, and he knew it, there certainly was no reason to admit it though, and he wasn't going to, no way.

Miroku sat down next to his friend, making no attempt to hide his reason for being up on the ridge he turned directly toward the girls, yet smiled and glanced down between his friends legs seeing the tell tale bulge of what he knew must be a raging hard on. "Really… what is that then?" He let his own hand wander under his robes, this was too hot, maidens in the spring, breasts bouncing as they moved from here to there, but what was so much better right now was that guilty blush spread across his friends cheeks. He stroked himself finding it hard not to watch InuYasha as he waited for his inevitable denial.

"I just… I… I… it's nothing you prev!" InuYasha huffed turning his head way.

That blush had deepened, and Miroku was finding it far too erotic not to keep up with his harassment of his friend. He had an idea, it was an idea that could certainly put him in mortal danger if it didn't work, but he was willing to take the risk. He leaned over grabbing InuYasha's hand and held it to his embarrassed friends own cock. He pressed down insistently earning a surprising 'Yip' from the puppy eared demon. "Why deny yourself the release you know you want, know you need. Everybody does it, so why do you attempt to convince me that you don't?"

InuYasha couldn't speak, he had no idea what to do, even his own hand being pressed down by Miroku's against his hungry cock was threatening to pull a long moan from his throat, he fought against it finally losing his battle, as Miroku manipulated his hand, pushing it up and down over his shaft, causing him to rub his own cock. The fabric of his hakama and fundoshi weren't enough to stop the sensation, he wanted to argue, tell him he was wrong, but all he could manage to choke out was a faint whine, as his hips began pressing up against his own hand… without his permission no less.

Miroku moved InuYasha's hand up and down over his own hardened member, while he jerked himself at the same time. It was a risk, but it as worth taking. He moved his hand away, and smiled when he saw InuYasha continue rubbing on his own. He moved slowly up to the himo holding the Hanyou's pants around his waist, quickly loosening the knot, then tugged at his fundoshi, freeing the enormous erection. His eyes bulged, god he was huge. He quickly placed InuYasha's hand back on his now exposed shaft. "Mmm, you like that don't you my friend? It feels good doesn't it?" He pulled out the oil he always carried with him licking his lips as he poured it over InuYasha's hand, while he rubbed his arousal.

InuYasha shook his head vigorously, he still couldn't speak, he couldn't even figure out how to form words at this point. It did feel good though, so good, it never felt like this when he would quickly jerk himself on occasion up in his tree at night, never, never anything like this.

Miroku had come here to ogle the girls, but this, this was better… infinitely better. This was too perfect, no wonder InuYasha had never made any move toward Kagome, he was completely, and absolutely inexperienced of anything like this. Miroku couldn't believe it. He had to take this farther than a lesson merely in pleasuring oneself, he had to take this much, much farther.

Miroku leaned in, his face just inches from his friend's, his voice a sultry purr. "InuYasha, I'm going to teach you something, do you want to learn?" InuYasha's eye's widened for just a moment before rolling back in his head as the monk ran his fingers down his neck, to the folds of his haori pushing the clothing open. He had finally regained power over his ability to speak. "Y… Yes… "

He was abruptly silenced as his mouth was covered by the monks, a prodding tongue tracing the bow of his lips, demanding entrance. He could do nothing, nothing but comply, his body was burning up with this desire, a desire he had never felt anything like before, and he had to have more, more of this, more of whatever Miroku was going to give him, all of it.

He moaned, and his cock wept, the perverts tongue slid against his as he felt his haori being pulled from his body, the folds of silk opening revealing the pale skin of his torso, he whined when he had to pull his hand from his arousal to aid in the removal of his shirt. But it wasn't over, he felt the monks hands wander to his hips, grasping at the cloth of his hakama and pulling it free from his body. He lay there completely bare, his hardness beginning to throb with need.

Miroku finally pulled away from his needy lover, and watched him closely, appreciating the look of confused lust on his face. He quickly divested himself of his robes, and sat down beside InuYasha, placing his hand back over the Hanyou's to encourage it's movement, stroking his friends body with the other. He squeezed his hand around InuYasha's and his cock when it would be most pleasurable, he manipulated his friends fingers to trace light circles around the head, pressed InuYasha's hand hard against the underside as he moved it slowly up and down.

Finally when he was confident his friend had learned his lesson well enough he left him to his own devices, using his own hand for something else all together. The sight was so hot he could barely restrain himself, he watched that panting, mewling, moaning little half demon pleasure himself as he found his oil again, and slicked up his fingers.

InuYasha looked at him with hunger in his eye's, he was nervous, he wasn't completely oblivious, he knew what the monk was going to do. It left him with a feeling of hesitant anticipation, but he wanted this, wanted it bad, he couldn't stop now. He helped slide his body down from the tree he was still slumped against, now laying himself on the soft grass, spread out like a feast for his lover. Feather soft kisses danced over his face, as he began to feel Miroku at his entrance. He hissed at the sensation as the monk traced his finger over the tender skin, not entering him, just gliding over him, pressing just a bit against the hole, but never breaching it. It left InuYasha with the desire to be filled with that finger, have it inside of him; those tiny presses were merely becoming a tease. "Please Miroku."

The monk was stunned, he had never heard InuYasha speak in such a way, his voice just a soft little whine, so sweet, he could never refuse. He pressed in one finger smiling when he heard his lover whimper. He went slowly, adding two more fingers, gently, one by one, finally the third stretching InuYasha sufficiently. He waited, never brushing over that special spot within him, the Hanyou not knowing it was there, he waited until he was ready to take him. He nibbled and sucked on InuYasha's neck as finally he granted his friend the pleasure of his release by brushing over that spot unrelentingly.

InuYasha practically screamed as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life, his seed coated his stomach, coming in what seemed unending spurts, his breath was only short pants, as a warm tingly wave rode over his body from his core and moving out.

Miroku smiled, he would not let InuYasha have a moment's rest, any time to think. He collected the Hanyou's seed coating his cock with it, and kissed his lover as he steadily drove himself inside, groaning at how hot and tight he was. He swallowed moan after moan as the silver haired demon was filled. Miroku looked down upon InuYasha, his face was flushed, a sheen of sweat glistened across his forehead, looking into those golden eyes he saw so much need, longing. This is certainly something his friend needed, to be loved; to be worshipped, to have his body cared for in the way Miroku was about to. He kissed him lightly before proceeding, trying to assure InuYasha of his affection, and the pleasure to come. "Are you ready?"

InuYasha looked at Miroku, this feeling of being filled was satisfying, he had never had anyone care for him in the way the monk just had. He had to feel more of this; it was far too good, far too sweet to turn back now. His voice was only a mere whisper but he answered Miroku. "Yes, fuck me."

Miroku pulled back slamming himself back into his lover below him, feeling claws against his hips as he set a brisk pace, delving inside InuYasha hard and deep, hitting that most sensitive spot in him with every thrust. He had been with women before and men, but none as beautiful as InuYasha. He was captivated watching the angel beneath him, his head thrown back, silver hair like a pool of moonlight surrounding him. And the noises he made were so delicious; he could fuck him again and again just to hear them alone.

InuYasha couldn't believe the intensity of this feeling, he was drowning in it, he was lost, lost somewhere he'd never been, a place he was reluctant to leave. He felt Miroku's hand on his cock, as he began to stroke him, matching his thrusts, banging over and over into that place inside him. He writhed beneath the monk as he screamed, putting his hands to the ground, knowing if he didn't he would surely dig his claws into his friend. He felt a flash a heat in his belly, as his whole body stiffened, then howled as he came again.

The rhythmic tightening of that silky, hot, sheath surrounding him threw Miroku over the edge, as he filled InuYasha with his seed. He had never felt such an intense orgasm as InuYasha was giving him now, he could live inside him. He collapsed on his lover, claiming his mouth once more in sweet kiss, slow and deep, savoring the taste of InuYasha.

InuYasha placed one last chaste kiss on his lover as they pulled away, and was filled with contentedness when Miroku rolled off of him onto his robes then pulled him to his chest. He was happy to accept this, whatever it was, love, affection, lust, he didn't know. No one ever cared to share themselves in such a way with him before, but Miroku had and he was content to lay in his arms and drift off to sleep.


End file.
